De historias clandestinas y otras cosas
by MayaMaximoff
Summary: Esta historia comenzó como un reto para #7 "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", pero hoy en día en su conjunto de viñetas sobre Rolf Scamander y Luna Lovegood. Espero que disfrutes leyendo. xx
1. Extravagante - Luna&Rolf

**De historias clandestinas y otras cosas**

E _ste fic participa del Reto #7 "Desempolvando retos" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años", en el reto Love is in the book._

* * *

Primera viñeta: Rolf Scamander & Luna Lovegood

Cuando Rolf conoció a Luna, la única palabra que se le vino a la cabeza fue _extravagante._

Le sonaba, claro que sí. Era esa chica de ojos claros y muy abiertos que había acompañado al mismísimo Harry Potter en la Batalla de Ministerios que había ocurrido hace algunos años, y había salido en los periódicos.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" le preguntó ella con un timbre claro. Llevaba un collar de corchos y unos pendientes de rábanos colgando de sus menudas orejas. Él solo asintió tímidamente e intentó volver su vista al libro que tenía entre manos. Estaba examinando la gran obra de su abuelo, Newt Scamander.

Estaban en un tren, era un día lluvioso y podía sentirse el olor a lluvia y húmedad en el ambiente. Volvía de un viaje desde Rumanía, y había pasado brevemente por Escocia, así que en aquel momento se dirigía a su hogar en Londres.

Rolf nunca había sido un joven demasiado hablador. Era ese típico chico al cual veías la mayoría de las veces con la nariz metida entre las hojas de un libro.

Sentía paranoia de la potente mirada de la rubia sobre él, así que incómodo, se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio y poco a poco fue deslizando su ejemplar hacía abajo. Acertadamente, lo miraba.

"¿Qui-quieres algo?" preguntó con voz rasposa a la joven.

"Me suenas bastante" le replicó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, maga bióloga y naturalista. ¿Tu nombre...?"

"Rolf Scamander, eh... yo, también me dedico a eso" intentó sonreir con calidez, pero solo logró formar una mueca difusa en su rostro pálido "De hecho, vengo de un viaje desde R-Rumanía".

"¡Oh, claro! Tú eres el nieto de Newt Scamander, ¿cierto? Sois prácticamente iguales, bueno, él..."

"...Tiene el pelo blanco" terminó con una sonrisa. "Tú también me suenas, si mal no recuerdo eras amiga de Harry Potter, ¿no?"

Luna hizo un sonido de afirmación y después empezó a juguetear con su cabello rubio. Observó la carátula del libro que leía.

"¿Es interesante Rumanía, verdad? Mi padre siempre dice que hay cientos de criaturas diferentes para estudiar y observar allí... Además de los dragones" le dijo de manera soñadora. "Siempre he querido ir allí, pero no tengo fondos suficientes para permitirme tal viaje... Solo me limito a estudiar criaturas de Inglaterra, Gales y Escocia" terminó cabizbaja.

"Bueno, yo... Dentro de unos meses viajaré nuevamente hacía allí. Podríamos hablar por cartas si te interesa venir, estoy intentando ampliar el libro de mi abuelo..." el tren comenzó a relentizar la marcha, señal de que pronto llegarían a su destino. Se puso nervioso y prosiguió entre cortadamente. "Ven."

Al segundo de decir aquello se pegó una bofetada mental. Seguro que había sido demasiado brusco.

Aunque al parecer, a Luna eso no le importó demasiado. Su rostro se iluminó y los rábanos de sus orejas se movieron al compás de su asentimiento.

"Genial... Sería genial... yo..." mientras hablaba rebuscó en sus bolsillos con avidez, y sacó un ticket arrugado. Con una pluma muggle, escribió apresuradamente su dirección. Anunciaron que ya habían llegado a su destino y el traqueteo se detuvo definitivamente. "Envíame una carta cuando quieras" le sonrió.

Se bajaron del tren, se saludaron y cada uno tomó su camino. Cuando Rolf ya estaba lo bastante observó el ticket, de una tienda llamada Lorcan&Lysander.

* * *

 _Significado de extravagante_

 _Adjetivo_

 _Que es excesivamente original, extraño o se aparta de lo común._

* * *

Me ha encantado escribir esta pequeña viñeta :D Pasaos por el foro! Besos,

 _MayaMaximoff_


	2. Etéreos y eternos - Luna&Rolf

**Nota de la autora:** no sé que me pasa! Me ha venido una gran inspiración por esta pareja sobre la que tan poco escriben, a mi en lo personal me encantan los dos personajes (bueno, aunque a Rolf lo escribo yo xD), y la pareja que hacen se me hace tierna y tremendamente amorosa en su medida.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **cariño**

s. m.

1 Afecto intenso que se tiene hacia una persona, animal o cosa a la que se quiere cuidar y conservar.

2 Expresión y señal de amor o afecto

 **o0o0o0o**

Luna lo observa. Es la primera vez que se ha quedado a dormir en su casa. Sin embargo, la ha frecuentado tanto en estos últimos meses que ya la conoce de arriba a abajo.

Los cabellos rubios, como el oro, de Rolf se vuelven todavía más claros. Cuando duerme saca los labios de una manera en la que parece un patito, opina Luna. Han dormido en la misma cama. Es extraño. No sabía que eran, ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero tampoco sentían la necesidad de definirse con una palabra burda y común.

La joven espera con ansias el momento en el que él despierte. Desea ver esos ojos grises y profundos, brillosos, que la miraban diciéndole mil cosas que las palabras no expresaban.

Sólo hacía nueve meses desde que se conocían, sin embargo se habían acercado tanto sentimentalmente al otro, que se sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Luna, quien había permanecido en el suelo mirándolo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, se pone de pie. Sonríe cuando ve a Rolf mover la nariz y emitir un quejido por la luz del sol. Lo decide, es el momento.

\- ¡Arriba, Rolf! -chilla antes de tirarse encima suyo. El joven emite apenas un pequeño ¡ay!, Luna es pequeña pero pesa lo suyo.

\- No seas quejica -se ríe ella.

Él se sienta en la cama, con la camiseta arrugada y los pelos revueltos en un intenso remolino. La observa con una sonrisa adormecida y bosteza.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Después ocurre algo muy extraño, ambos se miran, produciendo un choque de miradas. Azul y gris (a Luna le daría vergüenza admitir lo cohibida que se sentía en ese momento por una persona tan adorable como Rolf). Entonces, ocurre. Rolf mueve las piernas, extiende un brazo y se abalanza sobre Luna. Los dedos viajan por su rostro y sus labios chocan, las pestañas de la rubia le hacen cosquillas a Rolf en la cara, pero no se mueve porque no quiere hacerlo.

Luego, ambos se sonríen y él baja las escaleras a la vez que Luna se queda ahí, estática. En el suelo, con el trasero adormecido de tantos minutos sentada en el frío suelo.

Sí, definitivamente Luna Lovegood siente cariño por Rolf.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

HEYYYY, si, se que he estado desaparecida. En un principio esto comenzo como un reto para un foro, peeeero, me he enamorado esta pareja y pues xd. Es una viñeta pequeña que tenía por ahí guardadilla.

 _Nos vemos, y espero que pronto, MayaMaximoff._


End file.
